Massachusetts Home
Harper's fetch Millie and her sleepwalker girlfriend Sylvia run the first of the foster homes, located in Osterville, Massachusetts. The house itself is a 10-bedroom, 3-story affair; for the most part, the youth have the run of the place. Millie is rather lenient with her discipline, and it usually falls to Sylvia to lay down rules and chore schedules. The women have an agreement with almost all of the supernatural communities in the state, allowing them to live unmolested; in fact, they are well-noted for taking in children, and the home is an undisputed safe house and neutral ground in the community. There are currently 9 supernatural children and teens living at the house: * Doug Logan - This 17-year old Broadback is a recent escapee from Arcadia, only having left the Thorns two months ago. The donkey Changeling barely remembers anything about his durance, and he doesn't have any memory at all of his time before he was taken. As of right now, he remains courtless, and is taking his time in choosing a path. He is a quiet, thoughtful young man, though incredibly kind; although he is new to the homes, he makes it his responsibility to help care for the younger occupants. * Elena Sanchez - 15-year old Elena bounced between foster homes for years. She was always considered a 'troubled child', mostly because she was trying to get her psychic powers-- telekinesis and electrokinesis-- under control. She's been living with Millie and Sylvia for the past four years, and she considers the two women her mothers. Elena is sweet, though prone to daydreaming, and not exactly the best about doing her chores. * Gina Keiji - Gina, a runaway, had been living on the streets of Boston for a couple of months when she was jumped and turned by a rogue Gangrel. The 17-year old was found by the Invictus Prince of the city, who took her to the foster home to stay until the courts could find a proper mentor for her, as there are precious few other Gangrel in the domain. Gina is still rather suspicious of her new living arrangements, mostly keeping to herself; she spends most of her time in her room, reading and playing video games. * Mani Narinda - One of the youngest members of the house, 8-year old Mani was rescued from a Tremere Lich by a cabal of mages in Milwaukee. An orphan from a young age, the boy's grandfather was killed during his capture. Not only can Mani sense the supernatural in almost all of its forms, he is a particularly easy target for those spirits seeking a vessel; he's been possessed on quite a number of occasions since moving in. The boy is far too mature for a child his age, with an intense, serious nature, as though he is always studying everything to figure out how it works. * Mary-Anne Ashby - The 13-year old Winter Courtier showed up on Millie and Sylvia's doorstep one January morning, led there by omens she found in the snow-- unsurprising, since the girl is an Oracle. Her durance was spent as a carnival fortune-telling game, trapped in a booth until a freak Arcadian hurricane knocked it over, the broken glass allowing her to escape. Mary-Anne barely talks, only speaking in times of great importance. She is incredibly close to Millie, often following her around as she goes about her day. * Patricia Ackerman - Patty, as she likes to be called, had just turned 16 when her father began beating her in a drunken rage. The girl tried to defend herself, until one punch knocked her against the coffee table, killing her instantly. Her father simply took her body to the woods, dropping her in a seldom-traveled area. It was a couple of hours later when she woke up again, though she was now bound to a Geist calling itself the Scarlet Woman, a faceless, shapely female figure constantly covered in blood. Her Geist led her to Millie's bakery, still bloody and battered; Millie closed shop immediately and took her home. Patty's been living there ever since. The young woman is incredibly happy-go-lucky and cheerful, though there are definitely times when her sweet smile is tinged with sadness. * Seth Norwood - 11-year old Seth is a special case. The Hunter who brought the boy to the house explained that Seth's parents had been killed by some entity that, as he put it, 'was blurred and could not be stopped.' The Hunter claims that Seth is a Stigmatic, someone who can see the God-Machine for what it is; if Seth has any other abilities, he hasn't let on. The boy seems to be a normal young man, rambunctious and athletic and talkative, though the mention of his parents shuts him up immediately. * Victor Harrad - Victor's mother found out about Sylvia through some of her Mage contacts; Bethany Harrad is a Sleepwalker retainer for the Free Council in New York City. For Victor, the foster home is more of a boarding school. Bethany has every intention of taking him home someday, but living with Millie and Sylvia not only lets him learn how to use his psychic powers (mainly aura reading and psychometry), but it keeps him out of danger while his mother works. The wisecracking 16-year old also has quite a talent for thaumaturgy, following the shamanistic path taught to him by his paternal grandfather before his passing. * Zachary Denver - Zach and his family had stopped at Millie's Bakery for lunch one afternoon when Millie slipped the then 9-year old her phone number, telling him to call her should he ever need anything. For some reason, he hung onto the number. So when the real Zachary Denver appeared after escaping Arcadia, demanding his old life back, the young fetch called her-- she had seen him for what he really was, even if he hadn't yet known. Millie came and got him immediately, and he's been living with them ever since. Now 12, Zach is an absolute sweetheart, well-loved by his housemates, even the Changelings. Only those with Fae sight can see him for what he really is, an amalgamation of magazines and notebook paper in human form. Doug.jpg|Doug Logan Elena.jpg|Elena Sanchez Gina.jpg|Gina Keiji Mani.jpg|Mani Narinda Maryanne.jpg|Mary-Anne Ashby Patricia.jpg|Patricia Ackerman Seth.jpg|Seth Norwood Victor.jpg|Victor Harrad Zachary.jpg|Zachary Denver